Love lost in a day dream
by RippledOcean
Summary: several short love stories, including most of the Vampire Knight couples..including Yuki and Zero, Yuki and Kaname, Senri and Rima, Akatsuki and Ruka, etc... enjoy;  you can just scroll down to your favorite couple!


**Hey, this is my short vampire knight story...its not really a story its just like a...'what happened next' sort of thing...next meaning after Yuki left with Kaname... This is just like a couples thing...won't be long so :) **

**-Kaname and Yuki-**

''Kaname Sama-'' Yuki held her hands over her mouth ''Brother''

''Yuki..''

''the soiree..I don't want to go''

''you must attend Yuki, I cannot go alone''

''Then don't! Stay here with me, Kaname!''

Yuki felt the cold hands of her lover touch her shoulders.

''Tonight, you and I will attend the Soiree. Do you understand?''

''Stop treating me like a child!''

''Do you understand?'' His eyes locked onto her own, she found it difficult to break the gaze

''yes'' she turned her head over to the window ''...it's snowing''

Kaname grabbed Yuki's wrists and nailed them to the wall. He focused on her neck, the flesh, how easy it was to pierce...

''may I? I'm thirsty''

Yuki nodded in response and her lover's fangs pierced her skin, she could feel her blood being dragged to her necks wound and the swallowing of Kaname. She felt her blood drip down her shoulder, It was warm compared to the coldness of her skin. Yuki gazed upon the snow once more

_Last time it was snowing, blood was also spilt...and Kaname was there too..._

**-Senri and Rima-**

''Senri...enough'' Rima grunted as his fangs left her skin

''I'm sorry Rima'' His eyes gazed upon her; they were full of innocence.

''Don't be, I understand your thirsty'' she smiled and offered her neck again

''I don't want to take any more than I need...are you thirsty?''

Rima shook her head and launched her arms over Senri's neck. She hugged him tight and he dropped his arms at her waist.

''this is unexpected Rima..''

She quickly released her arms and fixed his hair that she had messed up ''I'm sorry''

Senri gazed upon the two fang marks he had caused. ''There not going...why aren't you healing Rima? Are you sick? We're having a photo shoot tomorrow, what if they don't leave?''

''I'm not sick, I don't want them to heal...I like you drinking my blood Senri, It's the only thing i can offer you that makes you happy''

Senri stroked her cheeks and instantly went in for a kiss; she accepted it and their lips made contact. He pulled away after a moments kiss

''Just being here, Rima. It makes me happy that your here with me''

They both lent in for another kiss. Rima could feel his fangs against her tongue and he could hers. She stopped and licked her own fang.

''I wish we were human. We could live a normal life and be happy''

''I am happy, no matter what you are''

**Ichijo and Sara (i know its weird...but i couldn't think of anyone else:L) **

''Ichijo, will you tell me now...about Kaname...everything'' Sara asked with fury in her eyes

''nope'' Ichijo smiled while laying on the sofa with his feet up

''Is this a joke to you?'' Sara said pacing

''pretty much''

''WHAT?'' She leaped on top of Ichijo

''w..we..well! I think its funny how..how you are ..so ..serious.. i mean just ask him...''

''No, he wouldn't speak to me'' she sat off Ichijo ''I'm sorry''

Ichijo sat up, kind of surprised ''what?''

''I'm sorry..''

''A pure blood? Is apologising to me?'' Ichijo laughed as hard as he could

''this is not a joke! Stop laughing!''

''I'm-...oh GOD! Ahahah! Sorry i cant!''

She dragged him over to the wall and nailed him up with her strength.

She looked him in the eyes until he realised she weren't joking

''oh...right yeah...apology accepted...why were you apologising again?''

''because i scared you''

''you did?''

''YES!''

''gosh, you are short tempered-''

Before Ichijo could finished, Sara planted a kiss on him, her eyes were closed and his were wide open with surprise. He fell into the kiss with her as it went on. She ended it sharply

''sorry''

**-** Akatsuki and Ruka**-**

''will you forget about him already?'' He said moving a branch from a tree in the forest

''I cant! He's everything, why is he with her? I know i have to act like i like her now but honestly...what is there to like?, she's annoying, over dramatic, and THEY ARE RELATED!''

''Ruka, you know that its normal for purebloods to be related''

''Yea, but SHE DIDNT EVEN KNOW THE GUY WAS... i mean wouldn't that freak you out? You fall in love with someone then find out your related! And poor Zero! Did you see his face when they left I mean-''

Akatsuki's lips..thats all Ruka could feel. Akatsuki's lips on her own. His were hot..like fire. She fell deep in the trance of the kiss...if she knew he liked her she would never have fallen for Kaname...why didn't Akatsuki tell her..

She pulled away ''Wait wait wait!...whats going on?''

''I love you Ruka''

''why...why didn't you tell me?''

''because you were never interested''

''...why didn't you stop me from falling in love with Kaname...why didn't_ you_ catch me instead?''

''Ruka, will you stop asking questions''

''one more...''

Akatsuki nodded and waiting for Ruka

''what would you say...if i was wrong about Kaname, and i should have been with you the whole time...all that pain of waiting for something i weren't going to get..when something better was waiting for me''

''I wouldn't say anything..I would do this''

Akatsuki kissed her and she kissed back. The mood and stars were circling around them

**-Hanabusa and Yori-**

''Aido? When do you think Yuki will be back?'' Yori said gazing out the window into the darkness

''How do I know?''

''because you've visited...I know you have. Please tell me Aido''

''I'm sorry, I don't know. I just know where she is''

''Take me to her''

''Kaname will kill you''

''...'' Yori walked over to him ''It's a risk i would take''

''Listen Yori'' He placed his hands on her shoulders ''A risk means there is a chance of making it unharmed...there is no chance with Kaname, Even if you are Yuki's best friend..I'm sorry'' He kissed her head and held her hand

''You're so cold, Hanabusa''

''I'm sorry. I haven't had enough-...never mind''

''enough? Enough what?''

''Nothing''

''Blood? Can I give you any? Is that possible?''

''Yes, but I'm not drinking your blood Yori''

''I wonder what I taste like'' She bit her hand in such a naive way

''YORI! What are you doing?''

''Ow..aw! I'm not even bleeding''

''because you have no fangs you can't slice your skin! GENIUS! I love humans''

''One moment...let me go get a knife''

''UGH'' Aido Sighed

**END LOL...i know nothing happened...but can anyone else imagine how Aido would be in a love-ey dove-ey relationship o.o? **

**-Zero and Maria-**

''hello?'' Maria's soft voice was waiting outside the door ''Zero? You there?''

She could hear footsteps and the door unlocked and the footsteps walked away again.

She pulled the handle open and walked in ''Zero! Get out of bed! NOW!''

He pulled the duvet over his face and ignored her

''what you think now you've been a vampire for a while you can ignore the sun light'' She pulled open the curtains and the sun shone through ''BAM! That is bright''

She paced his floor ''Ya know, you used to be able to handle the sun...is it really that hard now? I mean i grew up with hating the sun so i guess i'm used to it, but you aren't...but still you're a vampire now and you should learn to like it, you can't stay in bed all day anyways because it's the soiree meeting tonight? You're going right? I'm going, but I don't know what to wear...what are you wearing? Is it formal? I have to wear a dress don't i? Are you wearing a suit? I think you look good-''

''SHUT UP MARIA'' zero said from behind her, he was dressed and even his hair was sorted...when did that happen?

''WOW, your dressed! That's good cause I was wondering what I should wear tonight? Are you wearing a black, white or grey suit? Or are you going in your uniform...if you're wearing black, I want to wear black, if you're wearing grey...if it's a light grey then I'll wear lilac-''

Zero placed his hand over her mouth ''Maria, I love you. But you really need to be quiet''

Maria's smile widened ''You..you love me?''

''yes...i have told you many times..Now I'm getting changed...again..so I'll see you in a bit''

''YAY!'' she said, Zero began to push her out of his room as she was still talking ''Okay, so can you wear the light grey suit?''

''Mmhm''

''Good because i like my lilac dress''

''I'm sure you look gorgeous in anything''

''Aww your so sweet, okay i shall see you at the party!''

''Its not a party''

''whatever a meeting thing!''

she pecked his cheek and ran off, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. She kissed her on her light pink lips and released her ''I love you'' he said.

**- Zero and Yuki- (because honestly...this is how it should of been!) ..oh and btw... im going to use a similar text in my new Vampire knight story, Its a love one between Zero and Yuki so ... this will probs be in it:) **

''Zero?'' Yuki was stood in a blood stained dress with no shoes on

He looked up at the one he had always loved ''what happened'' Shock over came his voice as she stuttered

She fell into his arms as she ran up to him ''zero, its Kaname..he wouldn't let me leave, I love you Zero''

''You can't, you and Kaname are to be married''

''i'm grateful you have let me live, you said you were to kill me..Thank you, though...I would rather die than be with Kaname, he doesn't let me leave ever..I constantly have a 'protector' however I just think that it's to take away my freedom''

''Yuki, the blood..its making me..''

''You can have my blood Zero, you did before, you can now''

''No, I won't. Kaname will kill us''

''Use me as a shield...he wouldn't hurt me to get you. Can I have ...your blood?''

''what?''

''Kaname said...because my heart is still connected to you, my thirst of his blood isn't enough...I am constantly thirsty...His blood..Doesn't satisfy me.''

''take..all you want...I said you can do whatever with my life''

Without hesitation Yuki plunged her fangs into zero's supple skin. She could taste her own blood...and Kaname's...why does he have Kaname's?

Zero grunted in pain as she pulled her fangs out.

''I have really became a ferocious beast haven't I?'' she said liking her lips

''i just...never imagined you like this''

''I'm sorry I disappointed you...do you love me like i do you?''

''yes''

''then let's be together...I don't want Kaname, I want you Zero, I want your lips. We only had a moments kiss...i want to be forever kissing your tender lips that are calling mine. Your image is in my head and won't leave...and i don't want to fight it out''

A kiss, was her wish, a kiss she was granted

**Most of these end in kisses...and i was like...'am I being to repeatative? ' anyways..i think ive got the main couples...I know its a bit late from Valentines day :) but still... hope you enjoyed it...personally i LOVE SENRI ;D and of course i like Rima...together they are SENRIMA. :)**


End file.
